


Adamantine

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: The most unexpected thing about Yuzu is, Javi thinks, that he is not at all as delicate and fragile as people seem to think.





	Adamantine

**Author's Note:**

> I asked @MsDaring for a prompt last night. She gave me the word _unexpected_ and this is the result of the short writing session that followed.

_ "You're the one who is weak. You will never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. _

The most unexpected thing about Yuzu is, Javi thinks, that he is not at all as delicate and fragile as people seem to think. Maybe it’s the graceful way he moves across the ice that misleads people, or the gently fluttering chiffon of his costumes. It may be the fine lines of his face that deceive everyone, or the way his hair seems to fall so softly around it. Or perhaps it is Yuzu’s soft-spoken words, his thousand little kindnesses, or the way he laughs, bright and flickering like fireflies on a summer evening.

But Javi knows better. Underneath all that fluff, Yuzu is steel: sharp, unyielding and a little terrifying, the intensity of his focus a thing you can cut yourself on if you’re not careful.

Yuzu, Javi knows, is a diamond hewn into sparkling perfection by countless hours of work that would make most people cry, and a mind so determined it would frighten Javi away if he wasn’t so used to Yuzu by now.

Therefore, it does not surprise Javi all that much when, instead of being hesitant or delicate about it, Yuzu pushes him into the locker behind him and kisses him with all the demanding force of his will, his fingers strong where they cup Javi’s jaw, his body a solid weight against Javi’s own. And of course Javi yields to the onslaught – how could he not, when Yuzu’s adamantine self is the most beautiful thing Javi has ever seen.

It’s hot and sharp and bruising, that first kiss, and Javi wouldn’t want it any other way. Because that’s who they are, that’s what their sport is – not a place for softness, not really.

In the end, though, Javi realizes once again that he has been wrong about Yuzu. Because once they’ve established this new balance, this new status quo, once Yuzu  _ has _ him… It’s as if that steel exterior opens up, just for him. A crack, then two, before all the walls of Yuzu’s hard cocoon come falling apart.

And when Yuzu’s weeping in happiness inside his arms, spent and sweaty and as perfect as Javi’s ever seen him, telling him  _ I love you, Javi, I love you so much _ in a voice as soft as his body feels in that moment, Javi realizes that Yuzu is just as delicate and fragile as people think.

What people don’t know, however, what only Javi knows, is that this is not Yuzu’s greatest weakness. It is his greatest strength. 


End file.
